


You Like

by cubhyunjae



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hongseok is thirsting after Shinwon, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Shinwon needs a hobby, Smut, They're cute, i promise it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Shinwon desperately needs a new hobby, however Shinwon doesn't expect his hobby to become a weekly workout class taught by Yang Hongseok who seems to be constantly flirting with Shinwon.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Kudos: 32





	You Like

Shinwon needs to get out of the house and as soon as possible. He was bored, gay, and literally had way too much time on his hands. Shinwon has picked up and discarded at least four different hobbies and was going to pick up another when he found the perfect distraction. 

“Shinwon, have you even thought thoroughly about this?” Hyunggu raises his eyebrow as he pops a fry into his mouth, “I know that you get the luxury of working from home because you’re the owner of a magazine company,” Hyunggu looks over at Hoetaek who shrugs and sips his smoothie, “Shinwon, listen, I love you and you can do whatever you want, but a workout class?” 

“I used to be a lot more built than this Hyunggu. Ever since I stopped having to show up at the actual magazine office I’ve gained some weight and I’ve lost definition on my muscles. I think it would be good for me! I basically work a couple of hours a week and then I’m sitting doing absolutely nothing. It’s boring Hyunggu,” Shinwon pouts and takes a sip of his water. 

“Where did you even see this sign up?” Jinho sits down next to Hoetaek and across from Shinwon. 

“When I was at the gym yesterday. It was in the locker room,” Shinwon shrugs and looks down at his fries, “I don’t know why but I just really want to go. Do I have to get permission?” Shinwon smirks at Jinho. 

“Shinwon I will not hesitate to smack you,” Jinho glares at the taller, Hoetaek and Hyunggu stifling their laughter, “Shut up you two.” 

“You two fight like siblings,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes and grabs his phone, “Oh? Hot intern boy messaged me back.” 

“Which one is hot intern boy again?” Hoetaek looks over at Hyunggu trying to remember who the newest intern is at Shinwon’s magazine. 

“Adachi Yuto,” Hyunggu and Shinwon respond at the same time, Shinwon grabbing a fry and eating it. 

“I thought he was dating Jung Wooseok,” Jinho looks at Hyunggu who nods his head, “Please enlighten me on why you’re going to get Yuto to cheat on Wooseok.” 

“It’s not cheating if I date them both,” Hyunggu smiles at Jinho who nods in realization, “Anyways back to Shinwon going to the gym and joining workout lessons.” 

“Jesus Christ I thought we were over this,” Shinwon rolls his eyes and looks over at Hyunggu, “Why is it so hard to see me at the gym and getting a few lessons on how to workout better?” 

“Probably because anytime that I went to the gym and tried to drag you with me, you would put up the  _ biggest  _ fight,” Hyunggu glares and steals one of Shinwon’s fries. 

“You used to go to the gym to pick up dudes. I wasn’t interested in that,” Shinwon rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

“Shinwon, you haven’t been interested since you and Sangyeon broke up eight months ago,” Hoetaek frowns at Shinwon who clenches his jaw before sighing, “I know it sucks, but you really should move on.” 

“I’m trying Hoetaek. It’s not like the break up was easy for either of us. He didn’t want to hurt me, but I also knew that we had drifted apart long before we broke up. I have to go. This workout thing starts soon,” Shinwon slides the rest of his fries over to Hyunggu, “I’ll text you guys when I get home.”

Shinwon walks out of the little diner before walking to his car on the street. He unlocks his car and gets inside before starting the car. He drives off towards the gym while puffing his cheeks out. Shinwon knew that this could be a dumb move, but he was going to commit to this idea no matter what happened. Shinwon doesn’t have much time to think over his decision since he’s already pulling into the parking garage of the gym. Shinwon grabs his gym bag and combination lock once he’s parked. He gets out of the car before walking down the garage stairs towards the front entrance. He walks inside the gym before checking in with his card and walking into the locker room. Shinwon walks to an empty locker before opening it up and slipping his shirt and shoes off. He puts his gym shirt on before taking his jeans off and putting his gym pants on. Shinwon puts his gym bag into the locker, grabbing a water bottle before putting some normal gym shoes on then closing the locker and putting the lock on it. Shinwon grabs his phone and the water bottle before walking out of the locker room and to the room that all the signs and flyers had posted on them. Shinwon peeks his head inside the room and exhales a sigh of relief when he sees at least three other people. Shinwon walks in and stands towards the back not wanting too much attention on him. Shinwon takes a drink of water and starts stretching when he sees a male with a black tank top, camo pants, and black military boots walk into the room. 

“I’m fucked,” Shinwon mumbles to himself as the male walks to the front of the room and looks everyone over before smiling. 

“Hello everyone! My name is Hongseok and I’m going to be your workout instructor for as long as you take this class I guess,” Hongseok smiles and rubs the back of his neck out of nervousness, “We don’t have to give names but has everyone done some sort of warm up?” 

The group of men all nod their heads before Hongseok nods and faces the mirror and catches Shinwon’s eyes before smiling slightly. Shinwon blushes lightly as he watches Hongseok start explaining the first workout. Shinwon slowly starts following along before Hongseok watches everyone in the mirror as they independently start the workout that Hongseok had shown them. 

After about an hour and a half of the workouts, Hongseok calls it quits. Shinwon collapses onto the floor and looks up at the ceiling, not entirely sure what mess he got himself into. Shinwon puts his water bottle to his forehead, not getting much relief from it. Shinwon is still pondering to himself when he notices someone standing over him. Shinwon blushes lightly as he sees the hand held out in front of him, Shinwon taking the hand as the person pulls him up. 

“I’m kind of shocked you didn’t quit halfway through. You looked tired,” Hongseok smirks at Shinwon who blushes lightly. 

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect it to be this intense on the first day,” Shinwon laughs softly, “I’m Shinwon by the way.” 

“I know,” Hongseok lifts his tank top to wipe his sweat from his forehead, Shinwon looking over Hongseok’s stomach in shock. 

“Wait what?” Shinwon looks at Hongseok in shock, “How do you know who I am?” 

“Two of my best friends work for you. Yuto and Wooseok,” Hongseok laughs softly, “Are you working out more or are you going to go home and crash?” Hongseok opens the door of the small room as he smiles at Shinwon. 

“No way in hell can my body take anything else. I am going home, showering, and probably watching some drama to cry over,” Shinwon laughs and grabs his phone before tripping over his water bottle and face planting Hongseok’s chest. 

“Woah! Are you okay?” Hongseok holds Shinwon up and smiles at him, “You got to be more careful mister ceo,” Hongseok smirks as Shinwon blushes. 

“I’m so sorry. I did  _ not  _ mean to face plant your chest like that,” Shinwon blushes more as he reaches down and grabs his water bottle. 

“You could face plant my chest anytime you’d like,” Hongseok leans down and whispers into Shinwon’s ear, “Yuto and Wooseok’s description of you doesn’t do you justice,” Hongseok nips at Shinwon’s earlobe before pulling away and stepping away from Shinwon, the taller darting out of the room, “Ko Shinwon, you will be mine.” 

Shinwon is already back in the locker room when he finally sits down to process what the fuck just happened. He unlocks the gym locker before grabbing the lock and his gym bag. Shinwon manages to escape the locker room right as Hongseok is walking inside of it. 

Once Shinwon finally makes it home, he immediately messages Hyunggu about his hot workout instructor who was definitely flirting with him. 

Shinwon continues to go to the workout lessons taught by Hongseok and sometimes Hongseok and his friend Changgu. On several occasions, Yuto or Wooseok has shown up, Shinwon hiding behind people so his employees wouldn’t see him. It’s been three weeks of Shinwon going to Hongseok’s training twice a week and Hongseok is only getting stricter and pushing them more along with Hongseok becoming increasingly more flirty towards Shinwon. Shinwon is standing in the small workout room wearing gym shorts and a tight t-shirt. Shinwon sighs and looks over himself in the mirror already anticipating the hard workout that Hongseok is for sure going to make them do. Shinwon looks up from his shoes when he hears the door opening only to be met with Hongseok staring at him. Shinwon blushes lightly before looking at the mirror as Hongseok stands in front then turns his body towards the mirror. Shinwon watches Hongseok start off with something simple, the group of men behind him following along before Hongseok watches them do it by themselves. Hongseok begins increasing the intensity of each workout, Shinwon barely able to keep up twenty minutes into the workout. Halfway through the workout, Shinwon lays on the floor refusing to put his body through anything more. 

“Too much,” Shinwon mumbles to himself as he shakes his head before looking at the mirror, Hongseok continuing on with the workout. 

Towards the end of Hongseok’s workout, Shinwon sits up from laying down, his back screaming in protest. Hongseok does the last cool down workout before ending it, the men quickly gathering their things and leaving the room, Shinwon continuing to sit on the floor. 

“Are you okay Shinwon?” Hongseok squats next to Shinwon who shakes his head and leans against the wall. 

“I can’t feel my legs,” Shinwon rubs his thighs, his shorts sliding up slightly catching Hongseok’s attention. 

“If I took you home with me, I could easily help you and I could show you how to warm up better,” Hongseok looks over at Shinwon, his hand replacing Shinwon’s and rubs out the tension in his thighs eliciting a small groan from Shinwon. 

“Fuck it. Take me home with you Hongseok,” Shinwon grips Hongseok’s shoulder who smirks and scoops Shinwon up, holding the taller bridal style. 

“Do you have anything here you need?” Hongseok looks at Shinwon who hides his face in Hongseok’s chest and shakes his head, “Where’s your phone?” 

“In my pocket. Are you planning on carrying me to your car?” Shinwon looks at the male who smirks. 

“I live in the apartments across the street. I’m carrying you up to my apartment Ko Shinwon,” Hongseok smirks as he walks out of the room and down the stairs of the gym. 

“Oh god,” Shinwon mumbles and grips onto Hongseok’s shirt as Hongseok walks out of the gym. 

Hongseok carries Shinwon across the street and inside the apartment building. Hongseok walks to the elevator and presses the button before the elevator opens up and Hongseok steps on. Hongseok shifts Shinwon in his arms slightly before pressing the button for his floor. Shinwon sighs softly and groans out when Hongseok presses his fingers into Shinwon’s thigh. Hongseok smirks to himself, Shinwon can feel his heart race increasing as Hongseok steps off the elevator and walks down a hallway before punching in the code and walking inside of his apartment. Hongseok walks into his room and sets Shinwon down on his bed. 

“How romantic,” Shinwon rolls his eyes as Hongseok kneels down in front of Shinwon. 

“I’m trying to help you,” Hongseok feigns innocence as he lifts Shinwon’s shorts up before digging his fingers into Shinwon’s thighs eliciting a groan from the taller, “Shinwon,” Hongseok shudders as he continues to massage the male’s thighs. 

“Is there a problem Hongseok?” Shinwon tilts his head in confusion before throwing his head back when Hongseok digs his fingers into a sensitive spot on his thighs, “Fuck,” Shinwon exhales shallowly. 

“I didn’t realize your thighs were so sensitive Shinwon,” Hongseok smirks and digs his nails in slightly before dragging them down, Shinwon moaning out at the feeling, “Oh god.” 

“Hongseok please,” Shinwon whines out as Hongseok moves to Shinwon’s other thigh, Shinwon’s blush getting worse as his shorts become tighter. 

“Please what Shinwon?” Hongseok smirks more as he slides his hand further up Shinwon’s thigh to his stomach, “You have to use your words baby.” 

“Want you Seok,” Shinwon shudders as he grabs Hongseok shirt and pulls him closer, “Please.” 

“God you’re so attractive,” Hongseok groans out, “Crawl up further on the bed for me.” 

Shinwon immediately kicks his shoes and socks off before crawling up further onto the bed, Hongseok taking his shoes, socks, and shirt off. Hongseok reaches into the top drawer of his nightstand after Shinwon lightly tosses his phone off the bed. Hongseok crawls onto the bed dropping the bottle of lube next to Shinwon before straddling the younger’s waist. Shinwon looks up at the older as he leans down and presses his lips to Shinwon’s neck. Shinwon immediately slides his fingers into Hongseok’s hair. Hongseok nips at Shinwon’s neck, Shinwon moaning and tugging at Hongseok’s hair. Hongseok shudders softly as he bites Shinwon’s neck, sucking softly as Shinwon tugs harder at Hongseok’s hair. Hongseok pulls off of Shinwon’s neck before tugging at the taller’s shirt. Shinwon quickly pulls his shirt off while looking up at Hongseok, the older immediately dragging his nails down Shinwon’s chest. Shinwon arches his back off the bed while Hongseok digs his nails in deeper and lets out a satisfied huff at the sight of the light red lines that appear on Shinwon’s chest. Shinwon grabs Hongseok’s shoulders before he flips them over, Shinwon now straddling Hongseok’s waist. Hongseok raises his eyebrow up at Shinwon who leans down and trails feather light kisses down Hongseok’s jaw to his neck. Shinwon smirks as he drags his teeth lightly down Hongseok’s neck before biting down where Hongseok’s shoulder and neck meet. The taller male gently sucks the spot that he bit, Hongseok’s moan quiet as he grips Shinwon’s waist. 

“Shinwon, kiss me. Please,” Hongseok grabs Shinwon’s face and cups his cheeks. 

Shinwon crashes his lips to Hongseok, Hongseok immediately kissing back and moaning into the kiss. Hongseok bites at Shinwon’s bottom lip, Shinwon parting his lips to give Hongseok access. Shinwon bucks his hips into Hongseok’s as Hongseok sucks at Shinwon’s tongue then fights with Shinwon for dominance. Hongseok digs his nails into Shinwon’s back as he explores Shinwon’s mouth before pulling away a small string of saliva connecting their mouths together. Shinwon smirks before kissing down Hongseok’s neck on the other side before sucking another red bruise into his neck. Hongseok smiles at the male on his waist before he grips Shinwon’s waist again and flips them and presses his hips against Shinwon’s. Shinwon moans out and grips at Hongseok’s hair before grinding his hips into Hongseok’s, the friction only causing both of their pants to become tighter and even more uncomfortable. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Shinwon?” Hongseok looks down at the younger as he dips his fingers into the waistband of Shinwon’s shorts. 

“Hongseok I’m begging you, please,” Shinwon shudders as Hongseok rubs circles into Shinwon’s hip bones, “Yang Hongseok if you don’t hurry the fuck up I will walk out of your apartment.” 

Hongseok laughs and leans down before undoing Shinwon’s short strings with his teeth. Shinwon looks down then grips at Hongseok’s sheets at the sight of Hongseok looking up at him as he slides Shinwon’s shorts and boxers off. Shinwon winces as the cold air hits his now unclothed dick. Hongseok runs his fingers up Shinwon’s thighs and smirks as Shinwon’s skin jumps slightly with anticipation. Hongseok completely removes his fingers from Shinwon’s body as he stands up, Shinwon’s eyes watching his every movement. Hongseok undoes the string of his sweatpants before he slides them off, Shinwon’s eyes widening as he realizes that Hongseok was wearing nothing underneath the sweatpants. 

“Hongseok are you clean?” Shinwon blurts out as he looks up at the older male. 

“I am. I just got tested two weeks ago. What about you?” Hongseok smirks as he reaches over Shinwon to grab the lube. 

“Just got tested a week ago. I’m clean. Can you please hurry with stretching me so that you can fuck me?” Shinwon’s breathing becomes labored as Hongseok drags his nails down Shinwon’s chest to his waist.

“How romantic,” Hongseok smirks at Shinwon as he pops open the lid of the lube before coating his fingers and rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up slightly, “Are you ready baby?” 

“Please hurry up,” Shinwon mumbles to Hongseok as Hongseok chuckles and gently slides a finger inside of Shinwon, “Fuck,” Shinwon moans out quietly. 

Hongseok slowly kisses all over Shinwon’s thigh as he slowly moves his finger inside of Shinwon. Shinwon grips at the sheets as Hongseok bites down on his thigh, Hongseok slipping another finger inside of Shinwon. Shinwon arches his back slightly as Hongseok hooks his fingers and presses into the bundle of nerves that has Shinwon moaning out loudly. Hongseok smirks and leaves kisses and bruises along Shinwon’s thigh before pressing a third finger inside of Shinwon. Shinwon winces in pain, Hongseok stopping and waiting for Shinwon to give him the green light. Hongseok trails kisses from Shinwon’s thigh to his hip before biting slightly at the skin. 

“You can move your fingers Hong,” Shinwon breathes heavily as Hongseok slowly starts moving his fingers again. 

“Tell me if it’s too much baby,” Hongseok kisses Shinwon’s hips again as he scissors his fingers to open up Shinwon. 

Shinwon moans out as Hongseok continues to angle his fingers to hit those nerves. Hongseok groans softly at Shinwon’s moans, the younger gripping at the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. Shinwon lets a slew of curses leave his lips as Hongseok moves his fingers faster inside of Shinwon. 

“Hongseok, please. I need you inside of me now,” Shinwon moans out and arches his back as Hongseok presses his fingers deeper inside of Shinwon. 

Hongseok smirks and slides his fingers out before grabbing the lube again and putting some in his hand before pumping himself. Hongseok groans out, Shinwon biting his lip at the sight of Hongseok fisting his dick. Hongseok crawls further onto the bed before throwing Shinwon’s legs over his shoulders, Shinwon gripping at Hongseok’s arms. 

“Tell me if I need to stop okay?” Hongseok presses his lips to Shinwon’s forehead before slipping the tip of his cock inside of Shinwon. 

Shinwon digs his nails into Hongseok’s shoulders as Hongseok inches into Shinwon. Shinwon moans out and drags his nails over Hongseok's shoulders as Hongseok bottoms out. 

“Need,” Shinwon pauses as his head lolls back against the pillow, “Need a minute Hong.” 

“That’s okay baby. I can wait,” Hongseok kisses down Shinwon’s neck before pressing a quick kiss to Shinwon’s shoulder. 

Shinwon breathes heavily before he nods to Hongseok, “You can move. Please.” 

Hongseok smiles at Shinwon before pulling out almost all of the way and thrusting back inside of Shinwon. Shinwon throws his head back and digs his nails into Hongseok’s back, Hongseok now chest to chest with Shinwon pushing Shinwon’s legs back. Hongseok begins to thrust his hips into Shinwon with no set rhythm, Shinwon moaning out into Hongseok’s ear. Hongseok bites at Shinwon’s neck more as he thrusts harder into him. Shinwon digs his nails into Hongseok’s back as Hongseok thrusts faster into Shinwon trying to hit those nerves that would drive Shinwon crazy. Hongseok moans out as Shinwon drags his nails down Hongseok’s back while moaning out. Shinwon cries out in pleasure when Hongseok changes his position and thrusts into that spot. Hongseok smirks and continues to thrust into that spot quickly and hard, Shinwon gripping onto Hongseok for stability. 

“Hongseok! Not gonna last!” Shinwon cries out as Hongseok bites down on Shinwon’s shoulder, “Oh fuck,  _ fuck _ !” Shinwon cries out as the familiar knot settles in his stomach. 

“Not going to last long either baby,” Hongseok groans out and thrusts harder into Shinwon. 

Shinwon looks at Hongseok before smashing their lips together, Hongseok moaning into the kiss as Shinwon bites down on Hongseok’s lip. Hongseok tangles his tongue with Shinwon’s as he continues to slam into Shinwon unrelentingly. Shinwon pulls away from the kiss and throws his head back, his thighs beginning to quiver. 

“Cum for me baby,” Hongseok moans into Shinwon’s ear. 

Shinwon cries out and cums over his and Hongseok’s chest, the taller clenching onto Hongseok’s cock sending Hongseok over the edge as he cums inside of Shinwon. Hongseok pants and peppers kisses all over Shinwon’s face, the younger letting out small huffs of happiness at the kisses. Hongseok slowly slides out of Shinwon before walking into the bathroom connected to his bedroom to get a damp cloth. Hongseok walks over to Shinwon before cleaning him up. Hongseok throws the cloth into the dirty laundry before moving the lube and laying next to Shinwon. 

“How did you know I was cuddly after sex?” Shinwon grins as he pulls Hongseok close to his body. 

“Something about you just told me that you want to be cuddled after the life fucked out of you,” Hongseok smiles at Shinwon as he holds the younger, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” 

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing either. I really like you Hongseok. I wasn’t going to come back to the workout after the first day but something about you just made me want to keep coming back,” Shinwon looks at Hongseok and kisses his cheek gently, “I got your neck pretty bad.” 

“You should see your thighs,” Hongseok laughs and pulls Shinwon closer, “Do you want to shower?” 

“I don’t exactly have clothes, Hongseok,” Shinwon laughs and winces as pain shoots up his back. 

“I might have spares that will fit. Also,” Hongseok reaches over and grabs Shinwon’s phone, “Your phone has been going off for fifteen minutes.” 

Shinwon groans and answers the phone, putting the person on speaker, “What do you want?” 

“Where the fuck are you Shinwon? You were supposed to come help me choose an outfit for the boyfriend meeting dinner that’s happening tonight. Please don’t tell me you forgot that you’re meeting my boyfriends tonight,” Hyunggu’s voice is angry, anxiety lacing its way through the anger. 

“FUCK! I’M SO SORRY HYUNGGU! Do you still need help finding clothes? I’ll shower really quick and come over if I need to!” Shinwon stands up and winces at the pain in his thighs and back. 

“No you don’t have to. Hoetaek came over and helped me before he went home to shower. How did your workout thing go?” Hyunggu asks as Shinwon pulls Hongseok up and has the older take him to the shower. 

“Uh, my body gave up halfway through. When is dinner again?” Shinwon shudders as Hongseok presses kisses into the back of Shinwon’s neck. 

“It’s at six and it’s at the restaurant Hoetaek takes us to sometimes. How did mister hot Honk take you collapsing?” Hyunggu’s laugh is loud and bubbly making Shinwon roll his eyes. 

“He helped me up. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go. Bye Hyunggu!” Shinwon quickly hangs up as Hongseok digs his nails into Shinwon’s hips, “Do you have to be like that when I’m on the phone?” 

“So uh,” Hongseok rests his head on Shinwon’s shoulder, “I think we’re going to the same dinner.” 

“Oh my god your best friends are and Hyunggu are dating,” Shinwon laughs as Hongseok turns the shower on, “What are the chances? Also do you have anything nice that might fit me?” 

“I have some things here that you should be able to fit,” Hongseok smiles as he pulls the taller into the shower. 

Shinwon and Hongseok hurry up with their shower, the both of them exchanging small kisses and a few more hickeys on their chests. Shinwon and Hongseok quickly finish up before getting out of the shower, Hongseok having to carry Shinwon to his room. Hongseok walks to his dresser and throws a package of boxers at the bed then opens up his shirt drawer. Shinwon opens the package before slipping a pair on. Hongseok grabs a black t-shirt for Shinwon and sets it on the bed before slipping some boxers on and walks to his closet. Hongseok grabs a black and white button up and slips it on before putting on a pair black jeans with holes at the knees. Hongseok throws a pair of black jeans at Shinwon, the younger laughing when it misses the bed. Hongseok pulls out a mauve cardigan and walks over to Shinwon while smiling. Shinwon stands up before putting the jeans on and then the shirt. Hongseok hands Shinwon the cardigan, the taller putting it on while smiling. 

“You look cute,” Hongseok pulls Shinwon close to him before kissing his cheek gently. 

“You’re cuter,” Shinwon smiles and looks at his phone to see that they only have twenty minutes to get to the restaurant, “As cute as this is and as excited as I am to come back after dinner, we need to go,” Shinwon smiles at Hongseok who nods his head as they quickly slip their shoes on, “Do you know where you’re going?” 

“If it’s the restaurant that Yuto just sent me the address to, then yes I know where I’m going. Have more faith in me baby,” Hongseok smirks and kisses Shinwon’s nose before dragging him out of the apartment. 

Shinwon and Hongseok decide that the stairs would be quicker despite Shinwon’s legs almost giving out at the first step. Shinwon laughs and helps Shinwon down the three flights of stairs before the two walk out of the apartment building. Shinwon hums softly as Hongseok takes him to his car, Hongseok opening the passenger side door for him. Hongseok gets in on the other side before buckling up and starting the car. Shinwon quickly texts Hyunggu that he’s on his way, Hongseok grabbing Shinwon’s hand just as the taller puts his phone away. The drive to the restaurant is short but full of laughs and flushed cheeks. Hongseok parks on the side of the road, Shinwon pulling out his phone to see that Hyunggu, Yuto, Wooseok, Hoetaek, Jinho, and two of Yuto and Wooseok’s friends are already sitting at a table in the back. Hongseok and Shinwon get out of the car, Hongseok immediately walking over to Shinwon and lacing their fingers together. The two walk inside the restaurant, a brown haired male thumbing through some menus before he notices the two. 

“Hi! Table for two?” he smiles and grabs two menus while looking up at the two. 

“Actually we’re here with some friends. They’re already here. Should be about seven guys already here?” Shinwon nervously rocks on his feet, Hongseok rubbing his thumb over Shinwon’s knuckles. 

“Oh yes! If you just want to head back there!” the male smiles before Shinwon and Hongseok bow before walking back towards the rambunctious table of men. 

“Hongseok! You’re here!” Wooseok, tall as ever, stands up when he spots Hongseok, “Shinwon is with him! They must have showed up at the same time.” 

“Wooseok,” Yuto pinches the bridge of his nose as the two finally walk up, “Shinwon, please sit down. Your legs look like they’re going to give out.” 

“Yuto, please spare me,” Shinwon sits down next to Hyunggu, Hongseok sitting next to Shinwon. 

“Hi! We’ve met before, but I’m Changgu! I’m Yuto and Wooseok’s friend too! You go to the workout things that Hongseok teaches,” Changgu smiles and waves at Shinwon. 

“Hello, I’m Yanan. I’m Changgu’s husband and Yuto and Wooseok’s friend. I’ve brought them coffee on several occasions. It’s nice to meet you,” Yanan leans against Changgu’s side.

“Ko Shinwon,” Hyunggu bites his lip to stifle his laughter, “Maybe you should put concealer on.” 

“Kang Hyunggu, shut the fuck up,” Shinwon blushes and pulls the cardigan closer to his neck. 

“Hongseok, you’re awfully quiet,” Yuto smirks over at his friend who blushes lightly and looks away. 

“Is it hot in here? I’m suddenly burning up,” Hongseok blushes and looks away. 

Hoetaek goes to interject but is interrupted by a waiter coming to get their orders. The group of nine all list their orders, Shinwon and Hongseok ordering their drinks along with their food. The waitress winks at Hongseok, Shinwon putting a possessive arm around Hongseok’s waist before the waitress leaves with a blush. 

“They fucked!” Wooseok blurts as he finally realizes what happened, “That’s why Shinwon didn’t show up to Hyunggu’s! Oh my god.” 

“Jesus Christ finally,” Jinho sips his water and shakes his head. 

“Are you two dating then?” Hyunggu asks happily, Hoetaek suddenly immersed into a conversation with Yuto about music production. 

“Not yet,” the two respond at the same time, Shinwon laughing as Hongseok lays his head on Shinwon’s shoulder. 

“You look good in my clothes,” Hongseok mumbles to Shinwon, Shinwon’s face now engulfed with a bright red blush. 

“I already hate them together,” Yuto rolls his eyes and holds Wooseok and Hyunggu’s hands, “Shinwon are you going to come back to the office or are you staying at home?” 

“I’m coming back into the office. I just needed some time away for a bit,” Shinwon blushes and looks away from Yuto who nods his head. 

“At least you have Honk,” Wooseok smiles as Hongseok rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah at least you have me,” Hongseok cups Shinwon’s cheeks, “And I don’t plan on leaving.” 

“You’re cheesy,” Shinwon presses his lips gently to Hongseok’s, Hongseok gently kissing back. 

The boys around them cheer and clap, but in that moment nothing matters to Shinwon except the feeling of Hongseok’s lips. 


End file.
